Perfect
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: House deals with the emotional problems he has with his father, after he dies. H/W Hilson.


**Title**: Perfect

**Author**: the-notebooks-voice

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.

**Summary**: House goes to the home where his parents reside, after his father has died, House can't even walk in without feeling horrible, about being gay and the true hatred of his father.

**Warnings**: Yes this is a House and Wilson Yaoi (gay love) and if you don't like it then don't read it you're not being forced to read it, but if you click on it and do read it please comment on it even if it's just a short comment. I'd love to hear from the people who read my stories.

**BTW: **I was listening to Perfect by Simple Plan at the time of writing this. It was going to be a dabble but I enjoyed writing it too much to only be 100 words so… it's a iPod challenge Drabble. ENJOY.

Perfect

You take in a deep breath as you walk through the threshold that holds imbedded memories. You sigh to release the breath you'd been holding deep in your gut. You see all the times he'd yelled at you and treated you like a soldier in training, as she watched and did nothing about it. You had always had try to be his image of perfect, the only problem was you just couldn't fit the outline. His was just too big for you to fill and you were just what you were. You know he wasn't truly your father but it still hurt to feel the shame and disappointment he shoved on you. He died and you never filled that perfect outline and you never would have.

You see the pain of constantly moving to where his job required him to be. Him never once caring that you'd have to up and leave everything you had, yet again, just started to get used to. Everything you ever did he seemed to be disappointed in and the same feeling he once instilled in you starts to come back. You'll never forget the things he said and there will never be anything he could have ever said to make them right.

You walk further into the house and you flash back to the toys he broke on you for leaving them there. The small items of childhood you'd rather not remember. You pull up a chair and glance at the pictures on the mantle. The Cornel and his mother and only one picture of him; the picture of him in the combat boots and camouflage suit his father had gotten him for his 13th birthday.

You decide to wait until she gets home and you can tell her why you're here. You sigh another deep sigh, knowing that if he was still alive The Cornel would have disapproved entirely and this trip would have never been taken. Then news that you were finally allowing yourself to be completely happy will make her so happy. The news that you're going to ask Wilson to marry you and you wanted to tell her, she'll like whereas The Cornel would have never heard such a thin come out of the mouth of "His Son". Just the disapproval of his son being Gay would have killed him let alone marrying the man he'd loved for 15 years now.

He'd never been happy with your job and your pain, but now you would have had to tell him that you loved a man and planned on marrying him. He'd have never listened to you.

You try to bring your mind to thinking of Wilson and how excited and happy he'll be when you prove you want to be with him for the rest of your lives, though childhood memories keep sneaking in. Your mother arrives home, you both sit down and you tell the news. You tell her you're Gay and she's surprised by that but she isn't upset by that. You tell her the rest of the news that you've been dating the guy she's always liked and though good for you, and how now you're ready to marry him. That you came up to visit today to tell her about your plans and you wanted her to know in advance. She could even possibly help Wilson plan some of it when the wedding plans got under way. She smiles a smile you've never really seem before and that you never once got from your father. A smile of pride and happiness; she was happy to see you finally decide to be happy and how she's always known you had to be whoever you were deep down inside.

You give a smile back, something she's never seen. She begins to cry, as you turn to face your car as you leave the house and get ready for the ride back home. You get in your car and give a small wave. You let out a deep sigh. You were out of the house that brings you so much pain to be in, and another small sigh ,though this time of joy and relief that for the smile of pride she gave you after having your news and not disapproving and being disappointed.


End file.
